


“I thought you were dead.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e21 The Die Is Cast, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Just a quick scene on the Defiant after Tain's plan to destroy the Founders goes awry.





	“I thought you were dead.”

It took Garak a moment to register what had happened when he and Odo rematerialized on the Defiant. Suddenly Bashir was fussing over him and he was hit with an incredible wave of deja vu. After all, it was only a few short days since he’d blown up his shop and subsequently been tended to by the good doctor.

When Odo had knocked Garak out, he had left a bruise, which was all the reason Bashir needed to bring the Cardassian down to sickbay. Garak allowed himself to be silently guided to sit on a bed while Bashir retrieved a dermal regenerator.

“I was so worried about you,” Bashir confessed as he adjusted the settings on the device. “And then there was that message from Tain, and we set out in the Defiant.” Bashir finished healing the bruise and set the regenerator aside. He stared at Garak with an unusual amount of sorrow and trepidation in his eyes. “There was a moment where…” He hesitated, visibly swallowing. “I thought you were dead.”

Suddenly Garak found himself being embraced by a warm Starfleet doctor who was clearly trying his best to not cry. For a moment, though Garak would never admit it, but for a very brief moment, Tain’s disapproval and death seemed very far away.


End file.
